How do i know if im in love?
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Amu and Ami run away from home and become the maid of someone named Ikuto. But hes got a secret: hes in love with Amu!


Me: AMUTOOOOO :D

Ikuto: YES! AMU-CHAN! DID YOU HEAR! WERE GONNA HAVE A BABY!

Amu: … Idiot. *hits over the head with a frying pan* behave, she said nothing about having a baby.

Me: yes, yes, but, this is much worse than pregnancy.

Amu: *eyes widen* What exactly do you mean?

Me: YES FOLKS! I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE A ONE-SHOT ABOUT AMU AND AMI, BEING IKUTOS MAIDS! :D

Amu: …..*faints*

Ikuto: You mean with, REVEALING, uniforms!

Me: Yes exactly.

Ikuto: YIPPE! XOXILOVEYOUXOX DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! WHOO!

_Revealing uniforms_

AMU POV

"Amu-Chi, WAKE UP!"

My eyes flickered open, I took my hands to rub my eyes, than I stretched my arms out and stretched. I glared at my sister, mad that she had woke me up on a Saturday morning.

"Why'd you wake me up Ami?"

"Master Ikuto said he wants you to serve him breakfast."

"Why couldn't you do it?"

"He requested that it'd be served by you."

"Fine, guess I'll get dressed. And when you leave make sure you LOCK the door, unlike last time."

"Ok Amu-Chan. See you later." I heard the door click when she shut it. I sighed, the man here is a pervert. Tsukiyomi Ikuto is my master. I have to work for him. He makes me wear this INCREDIBLY revealing uniform unlike my sister Ami who gets to wear whatever she wants. Now what does this uniform make me look like? I have so many answers, but im a good person, and I don't say bad things. And I'm pretty sure you all know what im talking about. So, my uniform is a low cute black tank-top with ruffles around the collar. My belly button is showing, he forced me to get a belly button piercing, and my skirt is only a couple of inches away from showing my panties! Which is why I wear leggings. Yes leggings, not stockings, leggings. I wear these stupid high heels and this stupid garter along with this stupid headband along with this STUPID UNIFORM! Don't be surprised I have these thoughts everyday. I bet your all wondering why I'm such an idiot for working for this guy in the first place? Well, lets go back in time shall we?

_FLASHBACK!_

_Me and Ami were walking home from school one day, we walked inside and our parents were fighting again. I told Ami to go upstairs to her room and grab some clothes. I was tired of all this fighting._

"_How could you do this to us! We are your family! Why would you abandon us like this!" yelled my mom._

"_You don't understand! You never understand! Shes the only one who actually knows me!"_

"_She's the stupid skanky secretary! Of course you think shes the only one who knows you! You've probably slept with her 3 times already!"_

"_Shut up! You don't know anything about Peggy!" my dad raised his hand and sent a slap across my moms face! Soon he was beating her and hitting her, I couldn't watch. As soon as Ami came back downstairs I grabbed her and ran outside. I couldn't let her see what dad was doing, so we ran away. Later on we stumbled upon a mansion. We knocked on the door only to be greeted by a man with blue hair and soft blue eyes. He was tall, and he welcomed us in. He sent Ami to one room and when she left asked me why we were here._

"_Whats brings you here young lady?" he asked._

"_Its.. my parents… their fighting…. And when Ami came down… I didn't want her to see what dad was doing to… and I just couldn't, so I took her… and we ran away. I… I didn't know what else to do…" and that's when I broke down crying, he embraced me in his arms and said we would stay with him. His name was Ikuto Tsukiyomi, my parents knew him and we had been to his house before. I didn't know where else to go. So that's why I took Ami here. Later he said we would be his maids in order for us to stay here. I agreed, but I had no idea what would await me._

_Flashback ends._

I walked into his room, his "breakfast" on a silver platter with a cover on it.

"Hello Tsukiyomi-San, your breakfast." I said, handing him his "breakfast" (A/N: Snicker snicker)

"Amu-Chan! I told you to call me Ikuto-Kun!" a body rose from the bed and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He looked at me and frowned.

"No Tsukiyomi-San, just take your breakfast."

"Okay Amu-Chan!" he smiled and took his "breakfast". When he opened it he frowned, all it was is cereal. He HATED cereal. He looked up at Amu with puppy dog eyes.

"Amu could you make me something else?"

"No, im not happy this morning, so youll eat what I make you."

"Fine…" he took the spoon and ate his cereal. I left and went downstairs and saw my sister on the couch.

"Ami, how come I have to have a revealing uniform but you don't?"

She was wearing an elbow-length black shirt with a white flowery design on the front, she wore a black knee-length skirt with white stockings. She wore a black and white headband along with black sandles.

"I don't know, why don't you ask master?" she asked.

"Its because Amu-Chan is my favorite." Said a deep husky voice. I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me in their chest. I already knew who it was.

"Master, please do not act so pervertish. I am a maid, not a skank." I removed his arms from the premises and grabbed a pan. I glared hard. He just smirked and embraced me in another hug. I was ready to attack him when suddenly I felt something hit the back of my head. My eyes widened as I turned around to see my sister with a pan as well. Suddenly I felt as if the world was shaking, than I blacked out.

IKUTO POV

She was knocked out on the ground, unconscious. I looked at her sister.

"Why'd you do that Ami?"

"If I let her hit you, you might've gone into a coma."

"… Good point."I picked her up bridal style and started walking up the stairs, than I stopped.

"Ami?"

"Y-Yes master?"

"Go get some groceries."

"Yes master."

I sighed and walked up to my room, still holding Amu. I laid her down on the bed and went back downstairs to watch some TV.

AMI POV

Its amazing that Amu doesn't know how Ikuto feels about her. I don't know if its brotherly love or romantic love, but Amu is just so blind that she doesn't even realize the way Ikuto talks to her, or looks at her. If only she opened her heart just a little more to him, than maybe… maybe…

"Mame, um, your bags ready."

"Oh, yes, sorry, whats the price?"

"$36.78 mame."

"Oh ok. One minute." I dug around in my purse and pulled out my wallet. I opened it, and there was a picture of me, Amu, and Ikuto. I smiled, Ikuto had his arms around Amu, his eyes were closed, and he looked peaceful. I think he really does love her. I pulled out the cash and walked home again. Hopefully something good happened while I was gone.

AMU POV

I finally came to. I sat up, I had no idea where I was. My eyes widened, I was in Ikutos room! IN IKUTOS BED! I looked at myself. My eyes widened. IN IKUTOS CLOTHES! WHERE WAS AMI! I sat up and ran into the hallway. It was quiet.

"Ami! Ikuto! Where are you!" I screamed. Nothing but silence again.

"So your awake."

"GAH! " I grabbed a nearby coat rack and swung at whoever was behind me. My eyes closed, did I get him? I opened my eyes and Ikuto was looking at me.

"Amu… its just me…"

"…..THATS EVEN WORSE!" I laughed and put the coat rack back down. He just smiled, and we went downstairs.

"ne, Ikuto, where's Ami?"

"Out buying groceries."

"Oh, can we go watch a movie?"

"Sure, what do you want to watch?"

"I don't know, im just bored."

"Hey Amu, can we talk?"

"Sure whats up?

We sat on the couch, it was silent for a couple of minutes, than he decided to speak.

"Amu… I think… I think im in love with you."

My eyes widened. He' s in love with me? BUT WEVE ONLY KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR 2 YEARS! Oh, wait, that makes sense. I looked up at him. Do I feel the same?

"How do I know?" I started, "How do I know if im in love? I've never had a boyfriend or anything before."

"Easy, how do you feel whenever im around you?"

I thought. How do I feel?

_Flashback_

"_Stop it Ikuto!" I laughed, and I tried to push him away from me, but he kept tickling me._

"_Oh come on Amu, relax, lighten up!" said Ikuto._

Happy, silly, crazy?

_FLASHBACK_

_Its Christmas time, Ami went to the kitchen to get the cookies, and Ikuto smiled at me. We stood by the chimney._

"_Look up Amu." He told me._

_I looked up, there was a mistletoe. I looked back at Ikuto and he leaned closer to me. My heart was racing in my chest, my face was red, I could feel it. _

"_Hey guys im back!" said Ami._

_I turned my head and Ikuto kissed my cheek. He took out a box and it was a gold locket with a heart on it. I smiled and lifted my hair up and he put the necklace on me. I looked over at Ami, who smiled at me and made a heart sign toward us. I blushed and looked away._

Flustered, excited, loving?

I looked up at Ikuto. My eyes widened and I cried.

"H-How could I be s-so stupid…." I bent my head down. How could I not know he wasn't in love with me! All the signs, everything! I looked back up, and tackled Ikuto in one big hug.

"I cant believe I never noticed until now…. Im so sorry, you've been giving me all these signs and I've been so clueless! How could I be so stupid! Im in love with Tsukiyomi Ikuto! And I never realized it! You make me crazy, and happy, and silly, and flustered, and excited! But what makes me love you even more is your kind, caring, gentle, and the way you love me! You… you idiot! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" I cupped his face and brought it to mine in one big kiss! He responded and wrapped his arms around my waist, mine around his neck. We stayed like that and after what seemed like forever finally ended. I laid my head on his chest and we fell asleep.

AMI POV

I walked in and smirked. I took out my camera and took a picture. This is our next Valentines Day Card.

Me: ^^

Amu: I actually have to say, this is amazing. I like this story.

Ikuto: … its okay. :/

Me: …Fine, next time I'll make a TADAMU fic.

Ikuto: NO ITS MORE THAN OKAY! ITS AMAZING! :D

Me: ^^ Thank you, but im still making the Tadamu fic.

Ikuto: *hides in corner* ….mommy….

Me: eh…. 'I was just kidding…'


End file.
